Summer Light: Murder at Tsukikage High School
by NAO-chan33
Summary: At a school divided into 2 departments, music and general education, 2 female GE students are murdered mysteriously in a locked auditorium. Can Class Q along with Harukawa, Nina solve the mystery of Tsukikage High School? There's only ONE answer! RyuuXOC
1. Meeting Class Q

**A/N: I recently got into this anime and finished watching it yesterday… :D I read a lot of DDS fanfiction here but there wasn't as many as I would have liked… So… I decided to write my own! Really, there should be much more fans for this anime… lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. If I owned Detective Academy Q, I would make every school into DDS. XD **

- - x - -

**Summer Light: Murder at Tsukikage High School**

**Chapter One: Meeting Class Q  
**

**Name:** Harukawa, Nina

**Age:** 14

**Hair Color: **Dark Brown (The hair style is similar to Full Moon from Full Moon wo Sagashite.)

**Eye Color: **Dark Brown

**Height: **An inch shorter than Minami, Megumi (aka Megu)

**YOUR POV**

Last night's rain left puddles in the streets, causing a beautiful rainbow to arch across the sky over a certain city in Japan. I squinted and shielded my eyes from the luminous sun in order to take a good look at the building that stood before me.

"I'm finally here… I'm finally here at DDS! At last, I have fulfilled my dream!"

I entered the main building and walked around, attempting to locate a certain door. Before I knew it, I was standing before the door I was searching for. I looked down at myself, hoping that I looked presentable. I shifted the coat slung on my right arm around in an attempt to look neater. I nervously fiddled with the umbrella strap hanging on my left wrist before looking up at the door. I cleared my throat before lightly knocking on the door twice.

I heard footsteps coming from inside the room. I closed my eyes and calmed myself down. The moment I opened my eyes, the doorknob turned and the door opened from the inside. A woman appeared from behind the door. She silently studied my face before her eyes lit up in recognition. Her expression softened as she opened the door wider and gestured for me to enter.

"We were expecting you, Harukawa, Nina-san. My name is Katagiri, Shino. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," I replied, smiling at the taller woman before turning my attention to the man seated at the desk to my right. The man was silently sifting through a folder filled with papers. The concentration in his eyes disappeared and his face relaxed the moment I spoke.

"Welcome to DDS, Harukawa, Nina-san," the famous detective said warmly. I politely bowed in response.

"It's an honor to meet you, Dan, Morihiko-sensei."

"Class is about to begin, Dan-sensei. Shall I escort her to Class Q?"

"Yes, please do. Arigatou, Katagiri-kun." He then turned to me. "Enjoy your stay here in Japan. I heard you will be temporarily staying at Kazuma-kun's house?" I nodded at his question. He motioned for me to come up to his desk. He opened his drawer and pulled something out. He handed it to me and I accepted it. I stared at the notebook in my hands with awe.

"Class Q has been assigned to a case today and are waiting for your arrival. You will all depart as soon as you get there. That DDS notebook will help you in many of your cases and identifies you as a DDS student so take good care of it." I nodded silently.

"Well then, good luck on your first case with Class Q!" Dan-sensei said as he warmly smiled at me before returning to his papers. I smiled back before following Katagiri-sensei out of the room. I snuck a glance at my DDS notebook before slipping it in my coat pocket. A small smile graced my features.

**  
**- - x - -

I squirmed uncomfortably, staring at the door to my new classroom. Katagiri-sensei sighed and shook her head in disapproval. Was Class Q filled with weird people? I suddenly wished I had gotten into a lower class.

"I'm sorry for their… odd behavior…" Katagiri-sensei finally spoke, a small sweat drop appeared on her head.

"It's… fine…" I replied back.

'Hopefully first impressions don't count…? Right… They are making me think that they are a bunch of perverts… Excluding two of them… Or actually three, counting the teacher…' I thought to myself with a sigh. I recalled what I had just heard from the classroom.

- - x - -

**A FEW MINUTES AGO**

"_And this will be your classroom…" Katagiri-sensei finally said, gesturing at the door before her._

"_I see… Thank you very mu-" I said before a voice from the other side of the door cut me off._

"_A new student?!?!" An excited voice cried out. It was a male's voice._

"_Quiet down!" An older voice barked out. That was definitely the teacher. A male teacher… A scary male teacher… A very scary male- You get the point._

"_Is it a girl or a boy?" A girl's voice inquired._

"_It's a girl. I looked it up via my laptop." A young voice called out. An elementary school kid, perhaps? It was a boy, obviously._

"_YES!!! Finally! Another girl! She's probably very hot! Hehehe…" Another male's voice said. I heard him chuckle. I did not want to know what was going through his mind at that moment._

"_STOP THINKING ABOUT WEIRD THINGS!" The girl's voice cried out as I heard a whacking noise. Oo, that must have hurt…_

"_Ah! Pink and white stripes! A new pair I suppose?"_

"_KYUU!!!!" I heard repeated whacking noises. Well, he deserved it. He didn't need to describe them…_

_I heard someone sigh. A reticent person? Hmm… Hopefully he or she is the sane one out of all of them…_

"_ALL OF YOU GUYS! GET BACK INTO YOUR SEATS!" The teacher barked out. I immediately heard all of them scramble for their seats._

- - x - -

Katagiri-sensei opened the door, causing the class to go silent.

"Ohayou, Q-class." She smiled at the others.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Katagiri-sensei!" They answered back.

"As you already know, we have a new addition to Class Q. Although all of you will be departing right now for a new case, I hope you will be able to get to know each other on the way there. Well, good luck, Nina-san." She turned to me and smiled before exiting the room.

I stood awkwardly in front of the class. I bowed respectfully at the teacher. He looked down at me sternly before nodding.

"Hongou, Tatsumi." He stiffly said before facing the class. I smiled at his awkward self-introduction. He wasn't too bad…

"Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Hongou-sensei." I then turned to the class.

"Hajimemashite. Harukawa, Nina desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." I bowed respectfully to the class.

"We're leaving. Let's go, Q-class!" Hongou-sensei said, leaving the others no chance to speak.

- - x - -

The van provided was large enough for the whole class. Hongou-sensei and the tall well-built guy sat in the front with sensei driving. In the middle section, the underwear-peeper, as I decided to call him at the moment, along with the reticent guy sat next to each other. In the back, I was seated in between the elementary school boy and the only other girl of the class besides myself.

The boy diagonally to my left, the underwear-peeper, whipped his head around and smiled.

"I'm Kyuu! Nice to meet you, Nina!" He scratched the back of his head while laughing a little bit.

"I'm Touyama, Kintarou! Call me Kinta, 'kay?" The guy sitting in the front said, waving at me a little. He waited for someone else to speak up.

"I'm Minami, Megumi. You can call me Megu!" The pink-haired girl sitting to my right smiled brightly.

"I'm Narusawa, Kazuma. Nice to meet you." The boy to my left finally looked up from his laptop, smiling at me warmly before returning to his task of what looked like research for the case we were being called for.

"Ryuu. Amakusa, Ryuu. It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy sitting next to Kyuu locked eyes with me and smiled pleasantly.

"Are you, perhaps…" I looked at him with interested eyes. The car was silent.

"Are you what they call a bishounen?" Kyuu broke out into laughter as Ryuu sighed.

"Yup, that's what we call a bishounen, Nina!" Kyuu finally said cheerfully.

"I never thought I'd ever see one…" I said thoughtfully before returning to the conversation.

"So, you're from California, Nina-chan?" Megu asked me. I nodded.

"Ryuu-kun is also from America. He came from New York though…" She replied. "Did you take the test in America like he did?"

"Yes, I did. In America, it's summer vacation. Summer vacation in America starts in mid-June after all… In Japan, it starts in mid-July, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. It ends in mid-August. In America, depending on the school, it either ends near the end of August or the beginning of September." Kazuma stated.

"Of course…" Kyuu started until he was punched in the head by Kinta.

"Stop acting like you knew what he was saying!" Kinta said with a chuckle.

"Why is it always me?" Kyuu cried out. I laughed along with Megu.

"I wanted to do something over the summer so I decided to come to Japan. I've always wanted to attend DDS so I took the test. Unfortunately, I can only attend during my summer vacation… That was the deal I made with my parents… Until I can persuade them into allowing me to stay longer, I'm in your hands for these two and a half months!" I said cheerfully.

"Eh?? Only two and a half months? Oh well, if you need it, we'll help you persuade them!" Kyuu said. Everyone, besides Hongou-sensei, nodded in agreement.

"Arigatou, Kyuu-kun. Arigatou, minna." I smiled.

The van came to a halt.

"We're here." Hongou-sensei stated. "Let's go, Q-class!"

"Hai!" Everyone, including me, replied.

- - x - -

**Reviews are appreciated! :) I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading.**

**Japanese translations:**

**Sensei (also used as honorific) – teacher (obviously)**

**-kun (honorific) – attached to the names of boys (when you are the same age as them or if they are younger) OR attached to the names of those younger than you (only if you're old… XD Like Dan-sensei…)**

**-san (honorific) – polite attachment to the names of anyone**

**Arigatou – Thanks**

**Ohayou (gozaimasu) – Good morning**

**(Hajimemashite.) (Douzo) yoroshiku onegaishimasu – self-introduction (translated along the lines of "It's a pleasure to meet you.")**

**Bishounen – beautiful boy**

**Minna – everybody**


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Yay! Chapter two!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. If I owned Detective Academy Q, I would make every school into DDS. XD **

- - x - -

**Summer Light: Murder at Tsukikage High School**

**Chapter Two: The Calm Before the Storm **

**YOUR POV**

"Thank you for coming, DDS… I am this school's kouchou-sensei, Raikou, Arashi." Tsukikage High School's kouchou-sensei said, bowing repeatedly at Hongou-sensei and us.

"No problem, no problem!" Kyuu said excitedly. Megu shot him a look. His excitement level dropped rapidly.

"There was a murder here, Kyuu. Stop acting so happy about it…" Megu whispered at him.

"Oops, sorry, Megu…" Kyuu whispered back.

"And she is…?" Ryuu asked, gesturing at the female student standing next to Raikou-sensei.

"Ah, she is the client. I wasn't sure if the police would be able to figure out what happened yesterday. When I asked her, she suggested DDS… Also, those two were her best friends…" Raikou-sensei trailed off. The girl decided to introduce herself then.

"Hajimemashite. Kawashima, Anna desu. I am the vice-president of the student council here. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She bowed respectfully at all of us.

I stared at her long black hair and black eyes before looking at the whole picture. My eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Nina-chan?" Megu inquired.

"This is my lucky day. I met a bishounen and now I get to meet a bishoujo! Sugoi…"

Megu, Kazuma, and Kinta anime-fell.

"Sorry…" I scratched the back of my head and smiled.

"Ah, yes, yes. Anyways… Why don't we discuss this inside my office?" Raikou-sensei said.

"Of course." Ryuu answered.

"Well, then. We go our separate ways here. Narusawa, let's go." Hongou-sensei said while walking towards the van.

"Eh? Why am I the only one leaving?" Kazuma cried out. Hongou-sensei stopped walking.

"Minami. Amakusa. Touyama. Harukawa. Kyuu. You guys will stay here and pose as students here at Tsukikage. Narusawa will pose as a student at the elementary school nearby. Got it?"

"EH?!?!"

- - x - -

"Please make yourselves feel comfortable here." Raikou-sensei said as he sat down at his desk. We and Anna sat at the leather chairs in his office.

"If you would prefer, I can explain, Raikou-sensei," Anna stated, looking up at him for approval. He nodded.

"Well, then. Do any of you play an instrument or sing?"

"Yes." Everyone looked at me. "I play the violin… I don't have it with me though…"

"That's fine. We can lend you one. Anyone else?" Silence.

"Alright. Then Minami-san, Amakusa-kun, and Kyuu-kun will pose as general ed students in class 1-A. Touyama-san will also pose as a general ed student but will be in class 3-A because he is eighteen years old. Harukawa-san will pose as a music student in class 1-B. Your uniforms will be located in your respective dorm rooms. Any questions?"

"When will we be allowed to inspect the scene?" Kyuu piped up.

"You will be allowed to do so after school. Curfew is at 8 pm so be sure to return to your dorm rooms by then. Unless something occurs, you must follow this rule. Any more questions?" Silence. A knock was heard outside the door.

"Come in." Raikou-sensei said. The door opened, revealing a boy with light blue hair and blue eyes with glasses.

"Ah, Imai-kun. Just in time, as always."

"Imai-kun, you should introduce yourself." Anna said sternly. He nodded.

"Imai, Satoshi. Student council treasurer. Yoroshiku." He stiffly bowed before returning to his former stance.

"Bishounen…" I murmured. Megu sighed.

- - x - -

"The building we're in right now is the general ed building…" Anna said as she closed the door to the kouchou-sensei's office. "To get a better understanding of the campus, let's step outside."

We followed Anna and Satoshi out of the building and faced it.

"So basically this part of the building is the general ed building and the building attached to it to our left is the music department's building?" Megu inquired. "I remember looking at the map to this place… The campus is pretty spacious!"

"Yes, you are correct in saying so. The music and vocal departments are to our left along with the practice rooms. If you go past it, you will see the auditorium and the pool area. See?"

"Wow! And that's the gym, right?" I asked, pointing at the large building near the pool.

"Yeah…" Satoshi muttered.

"The soccer field and the track area are beyond the gym and pool area."

"So the murders occurred in the auditorium, right?" Ryuu asked.

"Um, yes…" Anna trailed off. She seems uncomfortable with the topic.

"Anyways. I'll take you guys to the dorms…" Satoshi cut in. Anna shot him a grateful look as he walked towards the opposite direction.

"Oh! Imai-kun, I forgot to get the girl's dorm key ring from Raikou-sensei. You guys can go ahead while I go get the keys." Anna suddenly said, waving to us before running towards the general ed building where Raikou-sensei's office was located. Satoshi stopped walking and turned his head to look at us.

"It would be best if you didn't get involved with the auditorium murders… The last thing Raikou-sensei would want is for new students to get themselves killed." He said with his hands in his pockets. "If you really want to get involved, don't mention anything about it in front of Anna. Those two were her best friends…"

"Oh, sorry… We didn't know…" Megu quickly said, shooting a look at Kyuu who was about to open his mouth. She jabbed him in the side. She lowered her voice. "Remember, only Anna and Raikou-sensei know who we really are!"

"Oh, right… Gomen…" Kyuu whispered back.

"Well, it's not strange for you to be curious so I'll tell you who the victims are while we walk over to the dorms." Satoshi started to walk again. The rest of us followed suit.

"Two of our student council members died mysteriously in our auditorium. They're names were Tsukihime, Mai and Kobayashi, Yuuki. Tsukihime was the student council secretary and Kobayashi was the female general ed representative. They were both general ed students."

"If I remember correctly, both departments have different uniforms, right?" Megu asked.

"Yeah. General ed students' uniform colors are, as you can see, black and white. Music department students' uniform colors are, as you saw with Anna, blue and white."

"So you're a general ed student and Anna is a music department student…" I murmured.

"Yeah. Well, anyways, like I was saying, it's best to not say anything near Anna about it. How would you feel if both your best friends died on your birthday?"

"It was her birthday?" Kyuu asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. She thinks the whole thing was her fault…" Satoshi trailed off, ending the conversation there. He stopped walking. "Here we are. The building to our left is the girl's dorms while the one to our right is the guy's dorms."

"Cool…" Kinta commented.

"Oh, right. Kobayashi was also the girl's dorm head… That's why Anna had to go get the keys. She's the temporary head until everyone decides on one. As for the guy's dorm head, that's me."

"Sorry for the wait!" I turned around to the direction of Anna's voice. She came to a halt in front of us and held up a ring of keys. "We can go in now."

"Hm, what's that building over there?" Kinta inquired, pointing to the direction we had come from.

"That's the lab rooms. The building next to it is the library." Satoshi stated before walking towards the direction of the boy's dorms.

"Well, see you later, Megu, Nina!" Kyuu said, following Satoshi.

"Yeah, later!" Kinta said, running to catch up with Kyuu.

"Bye," Ryuu said, waving to us before following the other three.

"See ya guys!" Megu and I said with a wave.

"Shall we?" Anna asked before walking towards the girl's dorms.

- - x - -

"We have PCs in our room?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. You can get into contact with the other DDS students via IM so feel free to use them." Anna said with a small smile.

"Kawashima-san!" Another student came running towards us with a violin case.

"Ah! Takada-san! Thank you for bringing the violin!" Anna said, turning towards the female music department student. She accepted the violin case from the student and handed it to me.

"Here you are."

"Um, thanks…"

"So you're the new music student? Well, I'll introduce myself then. I'm the female music department rep, Takada, Aiko. Nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly.

"I'm Harukawa, Nina. Yoroshiku!" I smiled back.

"I'm Minami, Megumi. Nice to meet you too!" Megu smiled.

"Ah, the female general ed rep is… Um…" She glanced at Anna worriedly.

"It's alright. They already know. If you need any assistance, Takada-san or myself will be glad to help. If not, you could always ask around for the male general ed rep, Ooyama, Tarou." Anna said, giving us a small smile.

"Ooyama, Tarou… Got it." Megu said.

"Well, this is your room, Harukawa-san!" Anna said, unlocking a door and opening it for me. "Here is your key. Be sure not to lose it, okay?"

"Oh, um, thanks." I immediately spotted the blue and white music department uniform lying on my bed. "Wow! A Japanese school uniform!" My eyes sparkled. Megu sighed again.

"Ah, Minami-san. Your room is right next door. Here you go." Anna opened Megu's door with keys before handing her the key to her room. "If you have anything to ask of us regarding the… murders… feel free to ask Raikou-sensei or me. Well, then, I'll excuse myself now." She bowed to Megu and me respectfully before walking away.

"Erm… Can I look at your uniform too, Megu?" I looked up at her with puppy eyes. She sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's hang out in my room then…" Megu said. I cheered.

- - x - -

**Same Day, 11:25 am**

"The food is soooooo good here!" Kyuu exclaimed, shoveling his mouth with rice.

"Yeah. It's very convenient to have the cafeteria located in between the two dorm buildings!" Kinta said in between mouthfuls of food. Ryuu nodded in agreement.

"Ah, hey guys! You got here before us!" Megu said, walking towards the table with a tray of food. I waved and stood next to her. Megu seated herself next to Kyuu. Across from him sat Ryuu and next to Ryuu was Kinta. I decided to sit across from Megu, thus ending up with the only other seat next to Ryuu.

"Ah! Anna-san!" Kyuu exclaimed, waving at the vice-president. She looked around before spotting our table. She walked towards our table.

"I see, you found the cafeteria?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's nice that lunch starts at 11:25!" Kyuu exclaimed.

"Why don't you sit with us, Anna-san?" Megu asked politely.

"That would be nice. Thank you." She said, taking the last seat next to the other side of Kyuu.

"School ends at 3:40 pm. However, today is self-study for general ed students for period 7, so Minami-san, Amakusa-kun, Touyama-san, and Kyuu-kun can check out the auditorium at 2:40 pm, the beginning of period 7. Unfortunately, for Harukawa-san, seventh period is music class for all music department students, so you'll have to wait until school is out to join your fellow DDS students."

"I see… No problem. Except today, right?"

"Yes, except today." Anna replied.

"Let's see… I read the schedule… Homeroom is for 10 minutes, starting at 7 in the morning. Then soon after, period 1 starts. I'm guessing our homeroom teachers are the same as our period 1 teachers?" Megu asked.

"Right." Anna answered.

"Period 1-4 are an hour long with 5 minute passing periods in between for the teachers to change classrooms…" Megu trailed off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot… In Japan, the teachers move classrooms, not the students… Well, that's nice… In America, students have to commute to their classrooms, so it's very crowded…" I commented. "That's very convenient…"

"Yeah, it's different. And then lunch starts at 11:25 and ends at 12:25 in the afternoon. Period 5 and 6 are after with the same 5 minute passing periods. And then period 7 is music class for the music department and usually self-study for general ed students." Megu stated.

"Cool! Self-study!" Kyuu cried out. "That means we can go see the crime scene an hour earlier than school ends! Well, except Nina…"

"Yeah, except me… Not today though. Yay!"

"Ah, Anna!" Everyone turned to the voice. I gaped at the male black-haired silver-eyed music department student standing in front of our table.

"Bi-shou-nen… alert…" I managed to say. Megu sighed again.

"Ah, Furukawa-kun! You should introduce yourself to our new students!" Anna said with a smile.

"Oh, yes. Where are my manners?" He sparkled… He literally sparkled when he said that.

"Huh?" I gasped as he took a hold of my right hand and put it to his lips.

"Pleased to meet you…" I pulled my hand out of his grasp and quickly searched for a napkin. Unable to find one, I stared at Ryuu.

"Do you mind?" I asked. Before he could answer, I wiped the back of my hand on his shirt.

"Uh…"

"Sorry, Ryuu-kun…" I sweat-dropped.

"Eh?" I heard Megu ask as the guy did the same thing to her. Megu's face turned a bright shade of red before she pulled her hand away from him. Kyuu snickered at her reaction.

"KYUU!" Megu screeched, smacking him in the back of the head. Kyuu had anime-tears falling from his eyes. Kinta snickered as well. Megu whacked him as well. Kinta sighed at his bad luck.

"My name is Furukawa, Kai. I am the president of the student council here. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Stop grossing the girls out, Kai."

"Ah, Imai! I believe you've already met them?" Kai turned to the light blue haired boy.

"Yeah."

"Well, enjoy your lunch, ladies." He winked and walked away. Megu and I gagged. So did Kinta.

"Don't mind him much. He's a…" Satoshi trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Weirdo? Bishounen? Narcissist? All of the above?" I blurted out. Anna laughed lightly.

"Yeah, all of the above… Minus bishounen." He laughed and walked away with a wave. I blinked in confusion.

"He's… not a bishounen?" I inquired innocently. Everyone at the table started to laugh.

- - x - -

**Seventh Period, a little after 2:40 pm**

"A sister-complex? Was that all you could come up with?" Kazuma asked, twitching in anger.

"Ehehehe…" I laughed nervously. I sighed. "Gomen…"

"Well, it's fine, right? It makes sense. I mean, you both have brown hair and eyes…" Kyuu said, laughing as well.

- - x - -

**A few minute ago**

"_Hey guys!" Class Q and I turned around._

"_Kazuma!" Kyuu exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the elementary school?"_

"_No. We don't have a seventh period so we get out when your sixth period ends. We end at 2:35 pm." He stated while adjusting his glasses. "I came to investigate the crime scene." He held up his laptop as if to prove his statement._

"_Yeah, but… Nobody is supposed to know you're from DDS… School hasn't technically ended yet here so…" Megu commented._

"_Oi! You there! The elementary kid!" A voice hollered across the campus._

"_You got caught…" I trailed off while sighing._

"_You know you're not supposed to be here!" A male teacher said, running towards us. Judging by his attire, he was a P.E. teacher. He looked at us. "Ah, you must be the new students… Do you know him?"_

"_Uh…" Kyuu started._

"_Yes! He's my kawaii otouto!" I exclaimed. Everyone stared at me. Kazuma's jaw dropped._

"_Oh, I see. Well, he shouldn't come here even if his school already ended… But maybe he didn't know that…" The teacher said. His face softened._

"_Um, yes, sorry about that. He has a… Sister-complex! He likes to make sure I'm okay and stuff… Ehehehe…" I pulled Kazuma towards me into an awkward one-armed hug. He glared at me._

"_Oh, I see… That's very cute… and manly of you! Well, I'll let you off the hook. Be sure to return home though!" The teacher said while walking away._

- - x - -

"You are definitely not staying at my house…" Kazuma stated flatly, crossing his arms.

"EH? You can't do this to me! Noooooooo!!!!" I whined, anime-tears threatening to fall.

"You're staying at Kazuma's house?" Kinta questioned. "What a waste…" Megu slapped him.

"Yeah, it's a long story… I'll tell you guys after this case is over."

"Well, let's go to the auditorium then…" Ryuu stated. At his comment, we all started to walk towards the said building.

- - x - -

**Reviews are appreciated! :) I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading.**

**Japanese translations: (no honorific definitions… lol)**

**Kouchou-sensei - principal**

**(Hajimemashite.) (Douzo) yoroshiku onegaishimasu – self-introduction (translated along the lines of "It's a pleasure to meet you.")**

**Bishounen – beautiful boy**

**Bishoujo – beautiful girl**

**Sugoi – Amazing; wow**

**Gomen - sorry**

**Kawaii – cute**

**Otouto – (my) little brother**


	3. The Auditorium

**A/N: Yay! Chapter three! The anime Ghost Hunt inspired a part of this… lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. If I owned Detective Academy Q, I would make every school into DDS. XD **

- - x - -

**Summer Light: Murder at Tsukikage High School**

**Chapter Three: The Auditorium**

**YOUR POV**

Megu, Kyuu, Ryuu, Kinta, Kazuma, and I opened the auditorium's glass doors.

"Oh, this is the lobby…" Megu commented.

"Yeah, to our left is the boy's restroom and right across from it is the girl's restroom…" Kazuma stated, drawing up the diagram on his laptop.

"And there are the doors leading into the real part of the auditorium." Kinta said, running over and opening the doors. "It's not glass here…"

"That's because it has to be sound-proof." Kazuma commented.

"Oh, I see…" Kinta trailed off as he looked at the black structure in front of him.

"That's where the judges sit." Everyone turned towards the new voice.

"Oh, Anna!" Kyuu exclaimed.

"Hi. Raikou-sensei excused me from period 7 so feel free to ask me questions."

"So what do you mean by where the judges sit?" Megu asked.

"Well, when we have concours, judges sit in that elevated area in order to judge the participants."

"Concours?" Kinta questioned.

"It means 'competition' or 'musical contest' in French." Ryuu explained.

"Oh, I see… Hm… You can't see the stage when you walk through the doors…"

"Right. You can only see the stage if you go around the judge's box. If you turn right or left here, you'll be able to see the stage." Anna turned left and gestured in front of her.

"Oh, I see it. Behind us, there are elevated seats and in front of us, there are depressed seats. You take the stairs to get to your designated row." Megu observed while walking down the stairs towards the stage.

"Are the restrooms in the lobby connected to this room at all?" Kyuu asked.

"No, they aren't. The only other exits here are the two emergency exits on both sides of the front row seats. When you get on the stage, however, there is another emergency exit stage left. Stage right is where the participants wait until it is their turn to perform."

"Cool!" Kyuu stated as he ran up the stairs and up the stage. "There are two ways to go up the stage then… The stairs that I just used and the stairs next to the other emergency exit."

"Basically, there are stairs stage left and stage right…" Kazuma stated, typing in his laptop.

"So this is the participant waiting area… Where do those doors lead to?" Ryuu asked while walking stage right. He pointed to the two doors at the end.

"Those lead into a hallway where there are 8 dressing rooms. They are all soundproof as well because they are also used for last minute practicing for concours participants. There is an emergency exit directly to your left when you enter through those doors. The only other exit is the back door, which is at the end of the hallway."

"I see…" Ryuu leaned against the waiting area's wall. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"So where were the two victims?" Kyuu asked, walking back onto the stage.

"Over here…" Anna said, walking off the stage. She stood in front of the stage and faced Kyuu. "Right here. They meant to sit in the first row… That's what I believe…"

"Why was the auditorium open?" Ryuu asked. He walked towards Kyuu and studied the area.

"It wasn't supposed to be. I was practicing in here to prepare for the next concours. I wanted to know how well the sound would project in the auditorium. I've never been in the concours here… so I wanted to familiarize myself with my surroundings…"

"For how long?"

"Well, I was going to stay in here for 2 hours but after an hour, I decided I needed a break, so I went out on a walk to stretch my body… I locked the inner doors to the auditorium and left the outer one open. It's a rule here. If I'm using the auditorium, both doors should remain open so that the janitor won't accidently lock someone in. However, if I left the auditorium but still needed it, I'm supposed to leave the outer door open and lock the inner door.

"As in literally open the door or just unlocking it?" Kinta asked.

"Literally open the doors."

"So what happened when you left?" I asked while looking around.

"Well, I bumped into my science teacher who asked me to copy some papers for his class. It took me about half an hour to do so. When I returned, I unlocked the inner doors, left them open, and was about to go down to the stage when I saw both of them lying on the ground." Anna paled a little before continuing. "I ran to get help when I saw our school nurse, Kawamoto, Reiko-sensei. I told her the situation and she ran to the auditorium while I went to call 911. Kawamoto-sensei said that they were already dead when she got there."

I listened to her pause and regain her composure. I kneeled down and looked down at where the bodies were when they had died. It had been outlined with tape since it was carpet (the kind used in schools). I put my hand on the ground. A chill went up my spine as my eyes widened at what I saw.

_I fell to the ground, clutching at my throat. I couldn't breathe! I couldn't breathe! The world was spinning around me as I attempted to take in air. The moment I did so, I choked. My eyes widened as I looked around in an attempt to find out what was choking me._

"_Yuuki! Yuuki! What's wrong?" A voice called out to me. I looked up at the top of the stairs and saw a girl._

"_Mai…" I managed to say before returning to my coughing fit. She ran down the stairs. Her eyes were wide with fear._

"_Yuuki! What's wrong?" Her eyes were brimming with tears. She shivered. It was cold in here. _

'_Save me! Save me! Someone, save me!' I thought in panic as my lungs stiffened from the lack of air. My vision blurred as tears started to appear._

"_YUUKI!!!" Everything turned black. I couldn't breathe anymore._

I started to cough as I gasped for air. Sweat dripped down from the sides of my face as I clutched my arms.

"Nina! What's wrong?" Megu asked worriedly. She ran towards you.

"She couldn't breathe…" I managed to say in between breaths.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yuuki died first…"

"How do you know that?" Kazuma asked. I breathed in and tried to calm my heart down.

"I'm a latent psychic… Warnings and premonitions come to me… Usually they come to me when I'm asleep or unconscious, but sometimes I'm able to see what happened in the past… That's just what happened now… I was Yuuki…"

"You're a latent psychic? Cool!" Kyuu exclaimed.

"Yuuki was down here and was unable to breathe. She was gasping for air when the girl named… Mai, yeah, that's what she called her… She appeared at the top of the stairs and came down when she realized something was wrong. Then Yuuki died… I'm guessing Mai died afterwards…"

"Are those their names?" Ryuu asked, turning to Anna for confirmation.

"Yes… Kobayashi, Yuuki and Tsukihime, Mai…" She answered. Her face had gone pale from the news of how Yuuki had died. Her eyes were filled with fear and sorrow.

"What did the police say about this?" Kazuma inquired.

"They couldn't figure it out… So they deduced that Yuuki and Mai had gotten into a fight earlier in the day and so one of them locked the door and attempted to strangle the other. In self-defense, the other would attempt to strangle them back and in the end, both died of lack of oxygen…"

"That's definitely not right…" I said.

"I don't believe it either… According to Imai-kun, he ran into to them before they entered the auditorium. He said that they had gone home to get my birthday present… They don't live in the dorms… He said they didn't seem to look like they had gotten into a fight… And I don't think they would attempt to kill each other because of a fight… They're just not that type of people…" Her eyes were brimming with tears. She quickly wiped them away and looked down at the floor.

"Do we have a list of suspects?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes. Including myself, there are six people who were either in the area or appeared at the scene. They are Furukawa-kun who you met earlier today; Imai-kun; Ooyama, Tarou-kun, the male general ed rep; Kawamoto-sensei, the nurse that I called; and Takeuchi-sensei, the science teacher that asked me to copy papers."

"Did you get their names, Megu?" Ryuu asked.

"Yup, I remember them all perfectly."

A bell ringing was heard in the distance.

"Ah, that's the bell signaling the end of seventh period…" Anna commented.

"Well, let's talk about this somewhere else…" Kyuu said. Everyone exited the auditorium and waited for Anna to lock both the inner and outer doors.

"Is there an area where we can talk to each other without anyone listening to us?" Ryuu asked.

"The library is open until curfew time. Students tend to be in there until about 5:30 pm though. The cafeteria is open as well while dinner is being made. Students don't usually go in there until about thirty minutes before dinner, which is at 6:30 pm. Opposite genders can visit the male and female dorms until 5 pm."

"Let's go to my dorm then!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go organize our information!" Kyuu exclaimed.

"Well, see you later. I'll IM Nina then." Kazuma said. We all waved at him.

"I'll be on as well, if you have any other questions." Anna bowed and was about to turn around when she stopped. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. There are teachers on duty in the dorms. They will randomly knock on doors to make sure you're not doing inappropriate things… You guys should be okay since you are all new so pretend you're looking up information about the school or something, okay?" She smiled and walked away.

"Alright, to my room!" I said while walking towards the female dorms. They all followed.

- - x - -

**Reviews are appreciated! :) I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading.**

**No Japanese translations this time… Didn't use any… XD**


	4. Interviews

**A/N: Yay! Chapter four! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. If I owned Detective Academy Q, I would make every school into DDS. XD **

- - x - -

**Summer Light: Murder at Tsukikage High School**

**Chapter Four: Interviews**

**YOUR POV**

**A little after 3:40 pm**

"Ne, Megu?" I said, turning to the pink-haired girl who was sitting comfortably on my bed.

"Hm?" She turned to look at me.

"I kind of noticed earlier… Hm.. Maybe I'm wrong, but do you have a photographic memory?" I inquired.

"Huh? Yeah, I do. Didn't I tell you before?" I did an anime-fall at her reply.

"No…"

"Aa… Gomen…" She apologized.

"It's okay. Then can you write down the list of suspects? I can't remember all of their names…" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure." Megu got off of my bed and walked over to my desk. She picked up a pencil and started writing on the notepad that was sitting on my desk.

"Hey, Kazuma's on!" Kyuu said excitedly, pointing at the computer screen. He was peering over Ryuu's shoulder, who was seated in front of my computer.

"Alright! Let's get to work!" Kinta said, jumping up from the ground where he was seated earlier. Megu and I jumped off of my bed and walked over as well.

"Hey, Anna's on, too!" I pointed out.

_KAZUMA: Hey, guys!_

Ryuu typed back.

_NINA: How is everything?_

_KAZUMA: The police interviewed all the suspects. I just got the information now from them. Here, I'll send it over._

"Well, at least we don't have to bust our covers by interviewing them ourselves." Kinta commented.

"Yeah," Megu agreed. I walked over to my desk and picked up my science textbook, opening it up to a random page. I sat down on my bed again and placed the open textbook in my lap.

"Ah, here it is." Ryuu clicked a few times on the computer before a new window came up.

_KAZUMA: Here's the interview with Furukawa, Kai, the student council president. Did you get it?_

Ryuu typed back again.

_NINA: Yeah, thanks._

"Let's see…" Kyuu started, peering at the screen.

"The estimated time of death is 5 pm." Megu commented as she quickly scanned through the document.

"I see… Can you read the whole thing aloud?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kyuu said. He cleared his throat before speaking.

_Q: The estimated time of death for both Kobayashi, Yuuki and Tsukihime, Mai is 5 pm. What were you doing at this time?_

_A: I was practicing my violin in the practice rooms. Earlier, after school, I overheard Anna talking to Kobayashi and Tsukihime about practicing in the auditorium for 2 hours. I decided to take a small break and walk over to see how she was doing. When I got to the auditorium, Kawamoto-sensei was already there with their bodies._

_Q: What is your relationship with the two victims?_

_A: They are just my classmates. I only know them because they are on the student council and they are Anna's friends._

_Q: When was the last time you saw the two?_

_A: After school when I overheard them speaking with Anna._

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kyuu said.

"Here's the next one." Ryuu said, clicking on the file.

"Who is it this time?" Megu asked, peering over Ryuu's other shoulder.

"Oh! It's Anna's this time!" Kinta exclaimed. "I'll read it!"

_Q_: _The estimated time of death for both Kobayashi, Yuuki and Tsukihime, Mai is 5 pm. What were you doing at this time?_

_A: I was copying papers for my chemistry teacher. After finishing, I came back to the auditorium and unlocked the inner doors with the key I obtained from the music teacher earlier after school. When I saw Yuuki and Mai on the ground, I ran over to them and saw that they weren't breathing, so I ran out to call 911 when I ran into Kawamoto-sensei. I told her the situation and she headed over to the auditorium while I went to get the police._

_Q: What is your relationship with the two victims?_

_A: In the beginning, they were just student council members, but after spending time with them, they became my best friends._

_Q: When was the last time you saw the two?_

_A: After school when I told them I was going to practice in the auditorium for about 2 hours._

_Q: Why did your two friends come back to the auditorium when they clearly were headed home?_

_A: I didn't know that they were going to come back. They told me they were going to go home. It was after all of this happened that I managed to find out that they had gone home to retrieve my birthday present. It was supposed to be a surprise, I guess…_

"Well, that was a little longer…" I commented, flipping through my chemistry textbook randomly.

"I hope Anna cheers up… It must have been quite a shock to have 2 friends die on your own birthday…" Megu stated sadly.

"Yeah…" Kyuu agreed.

"Here are Imai and Ooyama's interviews." Ryuu stated, pulling up the window for everyone to see. "I'll read it this time. This is Imai's."

_Q_: _The estimated time of death for both Kobayashi, Yuuki and Tsukihime, Mai is 5 pm. What were you doing at this time?_

_A: Well, I was taking a walk to go watch Ooyama practice his freestyle at the pool, which is right next to the auditorium. I was coming from the dorms when I ran into Kobayashi and Tsukihime. They told me it was Anna's birthday and that they had just come back from Kobayashi's house to retrieve her present. I went to the pool like I had intended and didn't find out about their deaths until the police came._

_Q: What is your relationship with the two victims?_

_A: Tsukihime's the secretary of the student council… I only talk to her when I have to turn in my weekly report in to her. As for Kobayashi, even though she's the female general ed rep, I speak with her time to time because she and I are dorm heads._

"That was short." I commented. A knock was heard on the door. I quickly grabbed my stack of textbooks and randomly handed them out to the others before heading towards the door. I held onto my chemistry textbook before opening it.

"Hello?" I looked at the person before me. It must be a teacher on duty.

"Ah, you guys must be the new students. It's nice to see you all getting along." She said, peering into my room.

"Ehehehe… Of course! We were examining all the textbooks to see if we were ahead or behind…" I trailed off nervously.

"I see! Well, remember boys, you guys have to prance out of the female dorms at 5!" She laughed. "And remember, dinner's at 6:30!" She pranced off to the next door. I closed the door.

"That was a very…" I started.

"Energetic teacher?" Megu offered.

"Um, yeah." I said. I walked over to look at the computer screen, abandoning my open chemistry textbook on my bed. Kyuu walked over and sat on the bed while I took his place peering over Ryuu's right shoulder.

"This time is Ooyama, Tarou's, right? He's the male general ed rep, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Megu said. I cleared my throat before reading it out loud.

_Q_: _The estimated time of death for both Kobayashi, Yuuki and Tsukihime, Mai is 5 pm. What were you doing at this time?_

_A: I was practicing my freestyle at the pool. Practice starts right after school so I was there for the whole time… Imai said he was going to come and watch after he checked up with the school budget and cleared things up with Raikou-kouchou. I wasn't the only one practicing… Coach was there along with all of my teammates. Even though we were individually practicing our weak points, it was a group practice day. I didn't find out about their deaths until the practice was out and the police were running around._

_Q: What is your relationship with the two victims?_

_A: I don't really talk much with Tsukihime except when I have to turn in a weekly report to her because she's secretary. I know Kobayashi better because she's the female general ed rep. We sometimes talk to each other since I'm the male general ed rep._

_Q: When was the last time you saw the two?_

_A: I last saw Tsukihime during fourth period and Kobayashi during fifth period. I don't really see them together because they don't have a lot of classes together. If I recall, they were friends in middle school…_

"Eh… He sounds like he has a solid alibi…" I commented.

"Yeah…" Kyuu said.

"But that doesn't mean we can mark him off the suspect list…" Ryuu warned.

"Yeah, not until we talk to his coach and confirm that he was at practice the whole time…" Kinta trailed off. He closed the textbook I had handed to him and placed it on my desk. He stretched his body and sat down on the ground.

"Kazuma just sent us the last two interviews with Takeuchi-sensei and Kawamoto-sensei. He says he'll talk to us later. It seems Hongou-sensei and he are going to go shopping for groceries."

"Kukuku… Poor Kazuma… He has to live with Hongou-sensei…" Kinta snickered.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that despite his looks, Hongou-sensei has a fatherly side to himself." I stated. Megu, Kinta, Kyuu, and Ryuu looked at me.

"What?" Megu, Kyuu, and Kinta started cracking up. Ryuu had a humored look on his face.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Hongou-sensei? Fatherly? Ahahahahaha!!!" Kyuu laughed as he fell on the ground.

"Oh…" I said. "Is he that bad?"

"Saa…" Megu managed to say in between giggles.

"Okay… Well, let's read the last two…" I said. My eyes wandered over to the clock sitting on my desk.

"Whoa, it's already 4:30? Let's hurry this up! At 5, Ryuu, Kyuu, and Kinta will be kicked out of here…" I commented.

"Hm… Well, if we still need to discuss things together, we'll just head over to the library… No, it's not 5:30 yet so students will still be in there… The cafeteria then! No one goes there until 6, 30 minutes before dinner." Megu stated. The rest of us nodded in agreement. Megu decided to read the interview with Takeuchi-sensei.

_Q_: _The estimated time of death for both Kobayashi, Yuuki and Tsukihime, Mai is 5 pm. What were you doing at this time?_

_A: Well, a few minutes before 5, I bumped into Kawashima… She's one of my chemistry students… I asked her if she could copy papers for me while I ran over to Raikou-sensei's office to inform him that the dry ice laboratory had been a success with no problems. She agreed so I headed over to his office to inform him and ended up in a full-fledged conversation with him about the upcoming concours… After all, the whole school was excited about it… Anyways, I did not find out about the situation until she burst into the office later, asking for a phone. _

"And finally, here's Kawamoto-sensei's…" I said while offering to read the final interview.

_Q_: _The estimated time of death for both Kobayashi, Yuuki and Tsukihime, Mai is 5 pm. What were you doing at this time?_

_A: Well… I was sitting in the nurse's office for quite a while… I am officially able to return home at 5pm on school days so I was on my way to the front entrance when I ran into Anna… She told me that her friends were dead in the auditorium so I ran over to the auditorium while she went to go get help. When I reached the auditorium, the two were already dead… Soon after, Furukawa-kun came strolling in looking for Anna… I explained the situation to him and he went after Anna. He seemed really worried about her… The two of them must be in so much pain… You know, especially after what happened with Shimamoto-kun…_

The whole room was silence.

"Who's Shimamoto-kun?" Megu asked.

"Saa…" Kinta trailed off.

"I'll send an email to Kazuma to see if he can do some research. In the mean time, we'll just have to keep our ears open…" Ryuu said while typing an email to Kazuma. Afterwards, the room was silence once more.

Ryuu had gotten up and was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Kyuu took his spot on the computer and scanned through the documents again. Kinta and Megu were in deep thought. I plopped down on my bed and randomly flipped through the chemistry textbook again while thinking.

'So… Now we need to find out what the suspect's motive is...' I thought. I sighed before putting the textbook on my desk. I left it open as I collected the other textbooks that I had handed out earlier back into a neat pile. My eyes wandered over to the clock on my desk.

"Um, guys?" I broke the silence. All of their eyes wandered over to me. "It's 5."

As if on cue, a knock on the door confirmed the time.

"Open up!" I opened the door, revealing the energetic teacher from before.

"Time to get out, boys!" She said cheerfully. She had a ruler in her right hand. She held it up menacingly as her aura changed into a darker one. _**"Okay?"**_

Kyuu and Kinta gulped.

"Y-yeah! We were just about to leave, right? Come on, Ryuu!" Kyuu managed to blurt out, grabbing Ryuu with him. He frantically ran out the door. "Bye, sensei!"

"O-oi! Kyuu!" Ryuu was out the door before he was given a chance to speak for himself.

"O-oi! Wait for me!" Kinta said, running out the door after the two. "See you guys later, at dinner!"

"Ja ne!" I waved at them. The teacher smiled innocently before continuing her rampage to the next room.

"Well, I think I'll take a shower, okay?" Megu said, walking out the door and shutting it.

"Ah… It's quiet now…" I leaned backwards and fell onto my bed. "I guess I'll take a shower too…"

I jumped up and headed towards the bathroom.

- - x - -

**6:00 pm at the cafeteria**

"Megu!" I called out, spotting the pink-haired girl immediately. She turned around.

"Nina!"

"It's pretty crowded in here already… It's 30 minutes before dinner…" I commented.

"Yeah, but remember what Anna said? She said that most students come in at this time… Probably to get in line early."

"Yeah, probably…"

"Hey, Kyuu, Kinta, Ryuu!" Megu called to the 3 boys. Kyuu ran over energetically. Kinta and Ryuu strolled over.

"What's up?" I asked.

"My stomach!" Kinta said. Seconds later, his stomach growled in agreement. We all laughed. We stopped at the sound of someone else's stomach.

"Doesn't look like you're the only one…" I stated as everyone looked over at Kyuu.

"Ehehehe..."

"Well, let's get in line then. We don't want to spend the rest of the night here." I stated.

"Yeah, we officially start school tomorrow…" Megu commented.

"Exactly." Ryuu agreed. With that, we all headed over to the line.

- - x - -

**Reviews are appreciated! :) I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading.**

**Japanese translations: (no honorific definitions… lol)**

**Ne – equivalent to "Hey"**

**Gomen – sorry**

**Kouchou - principal**

**Sensei - teacher**

**Saa – equivalent to "Who knows?"**

**Oi – equivalent to "Hey"**

**Ja ne – equivalent to "See you!"**


End file.
